1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matrix converter.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-295640 (US patent family member US20080291696 (published), UK patent family member UK-P-2429799 (registered)) discloses a pulse width modulation (PWM) cyclo-converter that accurately generates voltage even though a voltage command is low.